Le réveil
by Noyra
Summary: Elle vient de se réveiller, mais elle revient de loin ... très loin...


Voici une première fic qui repose sur les personnages de JK Rowling. Bonne lecture.

**Le réveil.**

Du bruit… dans la chambre d'à côté… il se prépare et il va venir… comme d'habitude il va faire ses affaires puis repartir… mais moi, je vais rester, encore et encore … Depuis hier, je me suis réveillée, enfin ma conscience… et je me rend compte de tout ce qu'il a fait, ou plutôt ce qu'ils ont fait…ils sont nombreux. Mais c'est fini, je me souviens et je pense…

Il arrive, je suis encore trop faible, je redeviens celle d'avant et je me dégoûte mais je suis faible…

Un son, est-ce lui ou moi ? Apparemment, il est surpris, mais il sourit, c'est le premier sourire depuis mon réveil, il me fait du bien. Le bruit devait venir de moi…

C'est trop tard pour faire semblant d'être comme avant, alors j'ouvre les yeux… je veux recevoir la punition dignement, fière comme je le fus dans ma vie d'avant encore… je bouge pour me lever… enfin je tente de me lever, je suis trop faible et je tombe à terre, juste devant ses pieds…

Honte, j'ai honte… une goutte s'écrase juste en dessous de mon visage… j'ai pleuré… c'est la première larme depuis mon réveil…

Il s'accroupit devant moi, me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever… c'est la première main tendue…

« Je veux juste t'aider… »

Sa voix, douce et distante, toute en paradoxe, sublime, il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu mais je ne sais pas encore, mes souvenirs ne me sont pas tous revenus.

« Si je l'attrape, je ne la lâcherai plus ! »

Ma voix, rauque de ce silence dans lequel on m'avait emmurée, belle malgré tout car mienne…

« Et je ne te laisserai pas la lâcher… Je t'ai retrouvée. »

« Emmène-moi loin, très loin. »

Je n'en peux plus, je dois partir n'importe où, n'importe comment, mais je dois quitter cette existence.

« Il n'y a nul endroit où te cacher, toi et les tiens, vous avez été battus. »

Je me souviens une guerre. Violente et malgré tout, belle. Des victoires, une victoire surtout, la dernière. Nous avions gagné la dernière bataille. La guerre, ce jeu auquel les hommes s'amusent, avait été gagnée par notre clan…

Ma dernière pensée avant mon long sommeil fut pour notre victoire… féminine et toute en ruse et délicatesse. Un subtil mélange de Serpentard et de Griffondor, pour une victoire totale.

Alors pourquoi…

« Tu es enfermée ! Très chère, sache que tu fus reconnue coupable de trahison malgré notre confiance… »

« Il m'a abandonnée ! »

« Oui ! Il est mort sans laisser une quelconque lettre expliquant ton implication et ta mission. Et malgré nos positions actuelles, il nous est impossible de t'aider à sortir d'ici… »

La culpabilité, je l'entends, il souffre pour moi, à cause de moi, avec moi…

Mes souvenirs me sont revenus comme autant de preuves de la vie d'une autre. Elle, c'était une jeune femme brillante, d'une force exceptionnelle, passionnée et franche, entière et rusée. Moi, je ne suis qu'une épave, j'ai abrité cette sorcière à un moment de ma vie, mais elle n'est plus. Elle est morte au moment du baiser. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait reprendre connaissance après ce baiser, d'ailleurs cet homme non plus.

« Offre-moi une nouvelle identité ! Moldue ou sorcière, peu m'importe ! Tu le sais, je suis capable de m'en sortir ! »

« Hermione, chaque jour des dizaines de personnes viennent te voir… »

« Fais-moi passer pour morte…

« Et je fais comment pour te récupérer après toutes les autopsies ? »

« Alors ne me récupère pas, Harry… »

« Ma Sally… »

« Harry James Potter , ne me laisse pas continuer à vivre ici, Hermione Sally Granger est morte mais ce qu'il reste de sa conscience c'est à dire moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter cet endroit… d'ailleurs méfie-toi ! Si j'ai réussi à me réveiller, il y en aura d'autres… »

« En es-tu sure ? »

« Oui »

Ma décision est prise, et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je vais m'en aller pour de bon, être à moitié ici et à moitié là-bas est fatiguant, même pour la sorcière la plus brillante de son année. Car c'est un fait, en me perdant, ils ont perdu un atout… mais grâce à Harry, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer, auprès de mes ancêtres.

Comment finir, à part pour vous dire , à vous qui êtes dans ma tête, que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, elle va continuer, en d'autres lieux et d'autres temps. Avec d'autre personnages peut-être, mais je crois que je serai toujours quelque part, en quelqu'un ou quelqu'un sera en moi !

Fin

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.

A bientôt.


End file.
